For example, a device has conventionally been known that detects an obstacle that exists in an environment of a vehicle by using a sensor of a radar device or the like and presents a result of detection to a user. For example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-188057, in a case where an obstacle is detected, a detection range of a sensor is superimposed and displayed on a captured image that is captured by a camera.
However, a conventional technique has room for further improvement in that a position of an obstacle is readily recognized.
For example, in a conventional technique as described above, a range capable of detecting an obstacle is merely presented to a user and a position of a detected obstacle, per se, is not presented to such a user. Accordingly, there is a possibility that a user overlooks an obstacle.